Lucario, My Lover
by Founded2013
Summary: After beating the Elite Four, April has been growing increasingly close to her Lucario. When April's Mom leaves to go see a doctor, something happens that will change both April and Lucario's lives forever. M Lucario x F OC


Yeah, I know, the title sucks. (I couldn't come up with anything good). Honestly, I don't quite know where I got the inspiration for this one. But, it turned out great. It took a really long time to write for some reason, but it was all worth it. Enjoy!

I flailed my arms around as I stretched in my bed. The morning light crept through my blinds, almost poking me to wake me up.

It had been a week and a half since I'd beaten Cynthia, with an epic Lucario-on-Lucario duel to finish it all. I'd won off of sheer fortune and the prayers I'd said before the battle. My team was completely unprepared for hers, my Lucario taking out half of her Pokemon.

Ever since the epic duel, if been spending excess time with Lucario. He'd already been my best friend throughout my journey, and the fact that he was the only reason I'd beaten the best trainer in the region brought us even closer.

My Mom, however, was not supporting our relationship in any way.

Mom, being such a prude that she probably went to a sperm bank to make me, was scared that Lucario would rape me or some other bullshit.

First off, Lucario wouldn't even dream about raping me. He hardly went to the crapper without my permission. And while I had been sleeping with him for the last week and a half, I WASN'T having sex with him. There's a big difference between sex and just sleeping with someone.

Sleeping is just innocent, and sleeping with Lucario is pretty much just sleeping with an oversized Teddy bear. And I really liked that. Truth he told, I really liked sleeping with Lucario for some reason. It just made me feel all bubbly inside.

Mom, on the other hand, saw it as some kind of satanic ritual. Thank goodness she was sick with a fever or she'd be screaming at me with everything she had.

I reluctantly got up, shaking Lucario as I headed over to my closet to get some clothes. Maybe that's why mom was always yelling about Lucario. My older sister, who's now in college, got me into the habit of sleeping naked, so maybe that had something to do with it.

As I walked over to my closet, I realized how damn hot it was. I guess it was Mom's fever. I know those things make you get cold, but cold enough for you to turn the thermostat up to 80 degrees? C'mon, Mom.

It was so hot I had to put on my bikini that I'd put away since summer. I knew mom would yell at me, but I was pretty fucking desperate.

The bikini was plain- a lot like me. It was just plain black, like my hair, which was just straight and went about halfway down my stomach, It wasn't anything special. I had really smooth skin, but that was only due to my brutal shaving routine. I was determined to have something to brag about.

My breasts certainly didn't deserve bragging rights, that's for sure. They were barely and B-Cup, and while they weren't saggy, I certainly didn't like them. My legs were a bit different, though.

They made up for about half of my 5'4 build, but if I'd known the work I'd have to go through to get them that way, I would've shot myself. Due to all the walking around in my journey, every time I got to a new town I'd crash in a hotel, literally too sore to move.

I turned around to head out the door, noticing Lucario had already left. We had a very strange house, to say the least. It was only one floor, but our architect had been trying to build a second floor but just added it onto the first floor. Most days felt like I was walking through a maze. Heck, I bet there were places in that house I hadn't even found yet.

"Morning, dea- WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Her tone instantly fluctuated from happy-ish to some weird mixture of rage and shock.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't exactly go walking around the house in a sweater and jeans when you set the thermostat to EIGHTY DEGREES," I said, walking over to the kitchen to grab some Froot Loops and Cinnamon Toast Crunch and every other kind of cereal we had. Cereal-suicide!

"Ugh, honey, go put some civilized clothes on," she groaned. I told ya- she was a prude. It was a miracle she'd even let me buy this thing.

"Mom, I understand that you're sick and need three blankets just to feel slightly warm- but seriously- you've turned the temperature up to eighty degrees,"

"Okay... I'm just worried about you and Lucario...," her voice trailed off as rage built inside me. I couldn't take it anymore. This was the fourth time this week- and it was TUESDAY.

"MOM! STOP BEING SO SCARED! I'LL BE FINE!" Mom was shocked. Her face was frozen in an expression of fear. I swear I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Okay," she said, clearly holding back a sob. "I guess I am being a bit paranoid. And before you ask, Lucario's in the den," she said, pointing to her left. "I'm off to the doctor to see what's wrong with me. I'll be back in a couple of hours,"

I silently headed into the other room, looking for Lucario. He was cowering on the couch, clearly shaken up by my mini-fight with Mom. I couldn't tell if he was more shaken about me and Mom fighting in general or because the fight was about him.

"It's okay, L," I said, plopping down on the couch and placing my arm around him.

"I just don't like people yelling about me," he said, resting his head on my shoulder. That much was true. He absolutely hated when people fought. He hated yelling even more. He'd always liked it quiet, and ever since I hit puberty, Mom and I hadn't been doing a very good job of keeping the house I quiet place.

Mom and I were always fighting. Ever since Dad left to go be a gym leader in Kalos, Mom had pretty much lost it. They still stayed in touch, and we even got to see him occasionally, but Mom took it like an arrow to the knee.

She was always pissed about something, and her being pissed made me get pissed too. That's when the prudiness kicked in. She started to think that Lucario were in some kind of sexual relationship, and started breathing down my neck when I was with him. That was the only reason I'd gone on this journey in the first place- to get some time with Lucario. I'd had him since I was ten- four years from now. And over those four years, he'd become my best friend- hell, I even taught him how to speak; but Mom always seemed to be pulling us apart.

"Why are you two always fighting over me?" He asked, almost rhetorically.

"I don't know. I guess she's jealous of you and me 'cause of Dad leaving," I replied, getting a small groan out of Lucario. Seeing he was upset, I led him into my room.

"Alright, I've gotta get a bath," I said, sitting him down on my bed. "Feel free to beat Rise of the Robots if you think you can," giving him a mischievous smile.

"You're on," he said, reaching out to shake my hand. With that, I headed out of my room and into the hall, then taking a left into the bathroom.

I've honestly wondered if my house was supposed to be some kind of spa, because our bathroom was gigantic. We had a ten-by-seven shower, one of those toilets with the carpeted seat, and to top it all off, a bathtub that could fit me, Lucario, and about ten other people. The downside was that it took about thirty minutes to fill up. *disappointed sigh*

I went ahead and turned on the water and grabbed one of my home improvement magazines. (I swear- I'm addicted to those things!) I stripped off my bikini and opened up the magazine, flipping over to the "Bed and Bath" section. However, as I was flipping through the pages, I spotted one of those completely irrelevant ads. This one was for some kind of sleeping pill, but what caught my eye was the picture to go along with it. It was a photograph of a woman in her twenties sleeping with a Lucario.

I couldn't help but to think of myself and my Lucario, and how we'd slept together for the past few nights. I started to feel aroused and felt my right hand mindlessly work its way to my chest.

I yelped as I pinched my nipple, the sensitive nerve endings in the organ sending small waves of pleasure through my body as they began to harden. I bent my head over and licked my other nipple as best I could. I felt my neck start to cramp as my head shot back up, reverting to just one nipple being toyed with. I looked back at the magazine, imagining the woman and the Lucario having sex. My other hand probed down to my vagina, gently entering. My eyes closed as I gently pumped my finger in and out of my pussy. A small moan escaped my throat when I realized what I was doing.

I needed to be more quiet. The running of the bath water was the only thing that was giving me any cover from the wrath of Mom. Realizing that masturbation would have to wait, I went over and poured some bubble mix in. I started to hear a low growl which turned into angry barking, then a small bang. I heard footsteps as Lucario stomped down the hall and hopped into his dog bed outside my room, recovering from his rage quit. I'll tell ya- that game's impossible.

I chuckled to myself as I mixed the water around, trying to balance out the hot water at the front and the cold water in the back.

Seeing that the tub was 3/4 of the way full, I hopped in and let all the stress of the morning roll off my shoulders. I sighed as the warm water cascaded over my body, but hushing myself when I remembered that Mom might mistake it for a moan. Man, I can't do anything around here. :(

A few minutes later the tub was full, so I switched off the water and leaned my head against the back. I closed my eyes and almost fell asleep, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Mom, can I please just HAVE SOME PRIVACY? PLEASE?" I yelled loud enough to piss Mom off enough to release Lucario. (She'd actually tried it once, but he came back about three hours later- the guy knows his woods).

"April," Lucario said softly.

"Oh, man I am so sorry!" I said, facepalming as the realization that I'd just yelled at my best friend hit me.

"It's fine," he said, his voice still somewhat muffled by the door separating us.

"Well what did you need?" I asked, not entirely sure what he needed. "You still mad over Rise of the Robots?" I asked, both of us chuckling.

"Yeah," he replied, seemingly nervous about something.

"What's wrong?"

"Well... I was wondering..." I could visualize him crossing his feet outside the door. "I haven't had a bath in a while..."

I started blushing wildly. I could tell where this was going. I had to think for a moment. He'd asked so nicely! I couldn't turn him down...

"Yeah. Come on in," I said, burying my breasts beneath the forest of bubbles. The door opened slowly as Lucario walked in, equally embarrassed. He slowly made his way over to the tub, putting his leg over the side and raising the water level by a good inch.

"Thanks," he mumbled, trying to break the unrealistically awkward silence.

"You're welcome," I replied, failing to make the situation any more comfortable. We just sat there for a few moments, trying to process the situation.

"April?" He asked, his face even more red than it was before.

"Yeah?" I replied softly.

"Can you wash my back?" He asked innocently, giving me the puppy eyes he'd mastered over the past few years.

I nodded and swam over to him, grabbing a washcloth on the way. I wet the cloth and gently rubbed it against his back, getting a small purr from him.

As I scrubbed his soft black and blue fur, I began to feel more comfortable with the situation. I relaxed as small pieces of dandruff came out of his fur and fell into the tub. I smiled softly as he turned around, looking at me nervously.

"Thanks again, Sis," he said as I finished the scrubbing.

"Sis?" I asked curiously. He'd never called me that before.

"Well, I was just thinking that we'd technically be siblings, right?" He asked, his red cheeks slowly returning to their normal state.

"Huh. I never though of it that way. But I guess you're right, bro," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. For some reason, I didn't feel like this was awkward anymore. It felt more... genuine. Like we actually were blood-related siblings engaging in a common sibling activity.

I heard Lucario mutter something under his breath. He began to blush again, turning his head away and staring at the bubbles.

"What is it?" I asked, tightening my grip on his shoulder.

"Well, I was just thinking..."

"Come on, L. You know you can tell me anything,"

"Well, April... I- I- I love you," he stuttered, wrapping his arms around my neck an pulling me in for a kiss.

I was shocked at first, but I slowly began to feel the world melt around us as Lucario's lips met with mine; the two of us becoming the only things in the world.

"I love you too," I said as we pulled away to catch our breath. I wiped a tear away from my eye as I realized that my best friend had just admitted that he loved me. "My gosh I love you too,"

I pulled him in for another kiss, his snout making it a little tricky. He began to stroke my back and I stroked his, not caring if anyone heard and judged us.

I felt him wrap his legs around me, sitting in my lap. I leaned back so he was on top of me, his wet fur feeling like a fleece blanket wrapped around my naked body. His mouth trailed down my face, planting kisses on my left cheek as he made his way down to my neck. I moaned loudly as he kissed it, not caring about the hickeys that would show themselves the next day.

I was somewhat disappointed when he stopped kissing my neck, his mouth continuing down my body. He stopped when he got to my breasts.

"Can... Can I?" He asked. He always seemed to need permission for stuff.

"You don't need to ask, bro,"

Nothing prepared me for the pleasure that was coming as Lucario put his mouth on my right breast and began sucking on the nipple like the big baby he was. I put my arms around him in a motherly way, the milk beginning to flow from my breast. He closed his eyes and started to lean on his side, almost as if he were getting into the fetal position.

And then the tears started flowing.

Why I started crying then I don't know. Overcome with emotions, I guess. My best friend had dumped out his feelings for me, kissed me like I had never been before, and now was drinking down my breastmilk like I was his mother.

I was loving the feeling of him sucking on my breasts. Bliss couldn't even begin to describe the feelings I was experiencing as he downed my milk. I was so happy. Not even news of my parents and cousins dying could ruin this moment. I had forgotten anything else existed- it was just me and Lucario, so wrapped up in our newfound love for each other that thoughts of pokephilia and technical incest never even crossed our minds. We were the world.

We probably stayed there for an hour, Lucario eventually falling asleep but never stopping the breastfeeding. I fell asleep as well, petting his head as we slowly drifted off to the dream world.

Once I woke up, I carefully carried Lucario back to my room, cradling him in my arms as he sucked me dry. I plopped back down on my bed, his eyes fluttering as he woke up.

"Thank you," he said sleepily, pulling away from my breast and kissing me.

"Anytime, bro," I replied, scratching him behind the ear in a way I knew he loved. He purred as he stroked my unclothed back, making me sigh in happiness. I could not have been more in love with him than I was right then.

"Hey, bro, you wanna try something?" I asked, a blush coming to my face as dirty thoughts slowly began to cloud my thinking.

"Sure! What is it though, love?" With that, I wrapped him in another kiss, this one much sloppier that the others. I worked my tongue into his mouth, which still tasted of my formula. (Which tasted awesome, btw).

My hands probed down between my legs as I started fingering myself vigorously. I was already somewhat wet, and now the juices were flowing like water from a tap.

Lucario pulled back and started to sniff the air- just what I was hoping for.

"Lucario... I want to be your mate," I said with much needed courage as I spread my legs wide. He was absolutely stunned, his manhood slowly beginning to reveal itself against his will.

"But... You're a human. And I'm just an animal," he mumbled, clearly not wanting to do anything to hurt me. I was still a virgin, after all.

"It doesn't matter, L. I love you so much. You're not just an animal. You're my best friend, brother, and lover. I need you," I confessed, those words coming out of the very deepest recesses of my heart.

"No. I can't hurt you, and I know I will,"

"You won't hurt me. If it's too bad, I'll stop. But it won't hurt at all. I know the for a fact,"

He thought for a moment. Taking my virginity was clearly something that required him to make a rational decision. He didn't want to hurt me, but I knew he didn't want to disappoint me either.

"Okay. I'll do it," he said, laying me down on the bed.

"Thank you so much," I replied, giving him a quick peck on the mouth. He looked down and begin to line up our virgin sex organs. He slid into me a bit, causing me to moan loudly and grip the sheets in immense pleasure. He stopped when he encountered my innocence.

"Alright, April. On the count of three. One, two-"

He stopped and a look of fear crossed his face as I slammed into him, shattering my hymen. I cried out in pain- it'd hurt worse than I thought it would. Tears welled in my eyes as I embraced Lucario tighter.

"I'm so sorry, April! I shouldn't have-"

"I'm fine. Just... Gimme a minute,"

I laid there for a moment, debating whether or not to go on. It had felt so wonderful! But, it had caused so much pain... I looked over at Lucario, who was now sobbing into the mattress.

"It's okay, bro," I said soothingly, moving over to Lucario and lying on top of him.

"It's not," he sobbed, burying his face further into the bed. I slowly started to grind against his back, my primal instincts starting to take over. I didn't just want him to make love to me at this point- I NEEDED it. It had felt so good for that small window of time- and I wanted him to feel the same immense pleasure I had.

"Please!" I wailed, starting to cry softly as he continued to deny me the greatest joy on Earth.

"Okay," he finally said after what seemed like years, and probably was. "Please forgive me April,"

"You don't need to be forgiven. You're not doing anything wrong," I cooed in his ear, flipping him over so our sacred areas met. I eased down slowly on his six-inch-member, moaning all the way. The small amounts of fingering I'd been able to sneak in over the past few months weren't even the least bit pleasurable compared to this. Masturbation sent me to about cloud nine and back. But making love to my best friend made cloud nine look like hell.

He slowly began to thrust into me as we became one. His penis fit into me like a hand in a glove. It was the perfect size and shape. He began to speed up his pace as primal instincts began to overtake the two of us. My sentences went from being grammar police approved to unintelligible nonsense. I began to sob uncontrollably in the bliss of my first sexual experience.

Lucario was also moaning loudly as he penetrated my soft womanhood, caught up in the same unrealistic pleasure I was.

He began to thrust a bit faster a few minutes later, and I could tell he was getting close. He screamed my name at the top of his lungs as he came an ocean into me, his knot beginning to swell. My orgasm hit me as hard as his as I started screaming like I'd been shot. I collapsed onto Lucario's chest as my orgasm subsided, leaving me exhausted and stuck to my lover.

"That... w...was... ama...zing," I huffed, panting like I'd run a marathon. I stared into his eyes as I slowly drifted off to sleep, speech having deprived me of what little energy I had left. As I went to sleep I couldn't have been happier. My best friend, brother, and now lover had just mated with me. Taboo? Sure. You could've criticized me all day long. But nothing was pulling me away from my lover- my Lucario.

9 Months Later

I sat in a hospital bed, screaming in agony as a Nurse and Lucario urged me to push forward. And I thought I'd been in pain when Lucario broke my hymen... that was like a pillow fight compared to this.

With one last cry of pain, I felt something exit me. I sighed in relief as I looked down at my newborn baby, a Riolu. I saw the nurse take a quick peek between his legs as she checked the baby's gender.

"It's a boy," she said, wrapping him in a blanket and handing him to me. Lucario wiped a tear from his eye as he saw his newborn son.

"What are we gonna name him?" I asked, looking over to Lucario. I hadn't even known I was pregnant- I just thought that all those pizzas were coming back to me.

Lucario thought for a moment.

"March. After you, April,"

Fin

Well, I just want you guys to know I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you like it just as much as I do!

Twin Tails will probably be the next story I upload, but please note that Queens of Kanto is still being worked on.

Until next time, seeya!


End file.
